Our Precious Gift
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Bukan masalah jika mereka masih belum di berikan buah hati. Bagi Naruto, selama ia masih bisa bersama Sakura, itu lebih dari cukup. Tapi, siapa sangka ternyata Sakura mulai meminta hal yang seharusnya tidak wanita itu sukai? [For Event #4LOVESHOT #YuTa #MarriageLife #2] Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Our Precious Gift**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave this Page.**

 **Enjoy and hope you like it!**

Naruto menyabet jas hitamnya setelah bercermin sesaat untuk melihat penampilannya. Aroma masakan langsung menyambutnya ketika ia membuka pintu. Dengan langkah santai, ia melangkah menuju dapur. Ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat punggung istri-nya yang sedang sibuk memasak.

Naruto melangkah mengendap-endap, ketika tepat berdiri di belakang Sakura, ia mengangkat tangannya, mencoba untuk mengejutkan Sakura yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ehem!" suara Sakura hampir membuat Naruto hampir terjatuh. "Kau tidak bisa mengejutkanku, Naruto." Sakura berbalik dengan seringaian lebar ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. "Ah, tidak seru! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, ia mulai mengambil piring lebar, lalu mengangkat beberapa roti yang telah ia panggang sambil tersenyum tipis. Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto sesaat sambil membawa piring di tangannya ke atas meja makan yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Kau pikir, aku sudah mengenalmu berapa lama?" Sakura melepas celemek yang ia kenakan, menggangtungnya lalu melangkah mendekati Naruto. Wanita itu mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan Naruto dan menariknya pelan. "Ayo kita sarapan."

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya. Posisi duduknya berseberangan dengan Sakura, membuatnya bisa melihat wajah cantik wanita musim seminya. Naruto kembali tersenyum melihat Sakura yang mengambil dua iris roti panggang lalu meletakkan roti di piringnya.

"Kau baik sekali."

Sakura mulai mendudukkan dirinya dan mengambil sepotong roti panggang untuk dirinya sendiri. "Memangnya aku pernah melakukan perbuatan jahat?" Sakura nampak berpikir sambil menggigit rotinya.

"Kau suka memukulku," kata Naruto, ia menyeringai ke arah Sakura. "Dari dulu, sampai sekarang."

" _Sou_? Mau kupukul?" Sakura mengarahkan kepalan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto meringis. Apa Sakura benar-benar menganggapnya serius? Tapi itu memang kenyataannya. Naruto kembali menggigit rotinya dengan lahap tanpa kembali balas menyahut, membuat ruang makan itu seketika hening –hanya detik jam yang terus berputar yang memecahkan kesunyian di sana.

Setelah menelan gigitan terakhir roti, Naruto meraih gelas minumnya, dan meneguk isinya dengan cepat.

"Naruto, kau tidak ingin punya anak?"

Naruto melotot dan langsung menyemburkan air yang ada di mulutnya. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Naruto lagi, masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Ini sudah setahun setelah pernikahan kita. Kau tidak mau punya anak?" ulang Sakura dengan sedikit penambahan. Ia menghela napas dan langsung menjauhkan piringnya yang sudah kosong dari hadapannya.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Sakura- _chan_. Tapi, kau bilang sendiri kalau belum waktunya, kan? Kita hanya perlu menunggu saja," jawab Naruto santai.

"Berarti itu bagus!" pekik Sakura tiba-tiba dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Apanya?" tanya Naruto spontan. Ia mulai bangkit dari kursi dan memakai jasnya.

"Saat kau pulang nanti, bawakan aku ramen ya?"

Gerakan Naruto terhenti. Apa pendengarannya terganggu? Ada yang salah di sini. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk pelan. "Anmitsu, kan?"

Tampak Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Ramen!" tegasnya.

Naruto melongo sesaat. "Oke," jawabnya pada akhirnya.

Sakura langsung tersenyum cerah. Ia mendekati Naruto, lalu membenarkan dasi dan jas pria itu dengan lembut. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya. " _Itterasai_!"

Naruto tersenyum, lalu mengecup kening Sakura sesaat. " _Ittekimasu_."

xxx

Naruto meminum es jeruknya sambil menatap jalanan yang sedang di padati oleh lautan manusia dari kafe yang sekarang sedang disinggahinya. Naruto masih terdiam, tak mempedulikan seorang pria berambut emo yang sedang duduk di depannya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura selama setahun ini?" tanya pria itu, Sasuke Uchiha. Ia memang bukan orang yang suka bicara, tapi rasanya canggung jika tak ada percakapan basa-basi sama sekali.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. "Kami baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Baguslah," sahut Sasuke santai.

Naruto menyesap habis es jeruknya, lalu mengaduk-aduk batu es yang masih tersisa di sana. "Kau lihat, kan? Cinta di antara kami itu bukan hanya perasaan nafsu kita semata," kata Naruto, ia menyeringai lebar. "Jujur saja, kata-katamu dulu itu membuatku khawatir."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Yang penting kalian baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Sakura- _chan_ bertingkah aneh tadi pagi," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut. "Kau bilang kalian baik-baik saja. Kenapa mendadak cerita masalah?"

"Dengar dulu, teme!" tegas Naruto. Setelah melihat Sasuke mengangguk, Naruto mulai melanjutkan, "Tadi pagi, Sakura- _chan_ minta di belikan ramen. Aku sangat tahu kalau dia itu tidak suka makan ramen." Naruto memasang pose berpikir.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya akan ada anggota baru di keluargamu."

Naruto berkedip beberapa saat. "Anggota baru? Kau ini bicara apa?"

Sasuke mendesah keras. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Otak dobe-mu itu tidak akan mampu mencerna kalimatku. Ayo kembali ke kantor!" kata Sasuke yang langsung melangkah pergi tanpa niat menunggu Naruto.

Naruto mendengus pelan. "Dasar teme!"

xxx

Naruto baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya, di hadapannya sudah ada Sakura yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Naruto tersenyum, ia merasa bahagia bisa memiliki Sakura seutuhnya. Wanita musim semi yang kini ia miliki ini memang galak, terlebih saat mereka sekolah. Namun, sudah tinggal bersama selama setahun membuatnya semakin cinta dengan Sakura.

"Kau bawa ramen-nya?" tanya Sakura begitu mereka sampai di ruang makan.

Naruto mengangkat kantung yang sedari tadi ia bawa di hadapan Sakura. "Untuk istriku," jawab Naruto. "Aku membeli dua porsi, jarang sekali aku bisa makan ramen karena kau selalu melarangku."

Sakura mengambil kantung yang Naruto sodorkan untuknya. Ia membuka kantung itu dan melihat isinya. Bola mata _emerald_ itu tampak berseri-seri melihat isi kantung itu terdapat dua porsi ramen yang masih hangat. Tanpa menunggu lama-lama, Sakura langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. "Naruto, mandinya nanti saja. Kita makan dulu."

" _Yosh_!" Naruto ikut mendudukkan dirinya. Ia mengambil jatah miliknya dan memakannya dengan rakus, sama seperti Sakura yang terlihat makan dengan lahap.

xxx

Naruto masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu melangkah ke arah Sakura yang baru saja mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur.

"Ne, Sakura- _chan_ , kau mau langsung tidur?" tanya Naruto. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh mungil Sakura lalu mengecup sesaat leher Sakura– ia suka aroma khas istrinya ini.

" _Iie_ , aku mau ngobrol dulu denganmu," jawab Sakura. Ia menarik pelan tangan Naruto, menuntun suaminya untuk duduk di atas kasur.

Naruto dan Sakura mengambil posisi tidur masing-masing, namun mereka masih enggan untuk merebahkan diri dan lebih memilih untuk duduk saling bersandaran.

"Kau tidak biasa hari ini, ada apa denganmu, Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto mulai bertanya.

Sakura sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto. "Tidak biasa?"

"Ya, kau tidak terlalu menyukai ramen. Kenapa hari ini kau makan banyak?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura tampak berpikir. "Sepertinya dia akan mirip denganmu." Sakura terkikik sendiri ketika mengatakannya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Aku mau yang pertama laki-laki, mungkin sifatnya akan sama sepertimu, rambutnya juga sepertimu, tapi matanya akan sama dengan punyaku." Sakura mulai berceloteh dengan semangat.

Sedangkan Naruto masih memiringkan kepalanya. Otaknya masih mencerna tiap kata yang Sakura lontarkan untuknya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apanya?"

Sakura menepuk keningnya sendiri saat Naruto malah kembali bertanya padanya. Apa kata-katanya barusan masih kurang jelas untuk suami-nya yang memang agak lemot soal seperti ini.

Sakura menatap Naruto serius, dengan pandangan tajam, sukses membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Kapan terakhir Sakura menatap Naruto seperti ini? Oh, saat Sakura menerima lamarannya waktu itu.

"Daripada terlalu banyak basa-basi, biar kuperjelas saja!" tegas Sakura yang di balas anggukan pelan dari Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto. Memeluk lelaki itu dengan erat. "Aku akan jadi Ibu, dan kau akan jadi Ayah! Kita akan segera punya anak!" seru Sakura girang, masih dalam posisi memeluk suami-nya.

Bola mata biru itu melebar. Kedua sudut bibirnya yang sempat membentuk huruf O akhirnya tertarik ke atas dan membentuk senyum lebar. Naruto memegang bahu Sakura, mendorongnya pelan hingga ia bisa menatap wajah wanita musim semi itu.

"Kau sungguhan?!" tanya Naruto masih tak percaya.

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

" _Arigatou Kami-sama_! Akhirnya!" seru Naruto tak kalah keras. Ia kembali menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekap wanita itu erat.

"Besok kita harus ke rumah Mama!" kata Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku juga ingin makan ramen yang banyak. Boleh?"

"Akan kubelikan sebanyak yang kau mau. Untuk istriku dan juga anakku!"

Apapun akan Naruto berikan untuk Sakura. Asal istrinya bahagia, Naruto rela melakukan apapun. Semoga saja, Sakura tidak meminta hal-hal aneh lainnya. Dan dalam beberapa bulan ke depan, mereka akan menjadi keluarga yang sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **AN :** Ini adalah fic kedua dari kelompok YuTa dengan tema Marriage Life. Semoga menghibur :D Jangan lupa untuk membaca kelanjutannya yang akan di publish oleh Arata Aurora setelah ini :3

Happy 4 Love-Shot.

Heaven and Earth.


End file.
